


A girl's secret life

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Glory Hole, Hotel Sex, Multi, Prostitution, Sex, Threesome, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: Two shot story.Highly Erotic content. Reader beware.Tired of seeing her two best friends being bully by Dash Baxter forces Sam to stand for her friends. Even if it means giving her body to Dash, and falling down a lustful spiral. But soon discovers she's not the only one on this path.





	1. Sam's sexual Adventures

A girl’s secret life  
Said A: Sam’s sexual adventures  
Two shot story 

This is my first ever erotic fanfiction.  
All characters belong to Butch Hartman  
All character mention it this fiction are fictional.

 

It was a warm night in the Amity Park’s outskirts, a small motel near the edge of the city had its welcoming neon lights showing the way to all weary travelers and for those who just need a room to rest, and for those who wanted more than a night’s rest.

From the reception room a young man with short blonde hair walk out holding a set of keys as he made his way towards a young girl whose hair unlike her companion was pitch black, her face was hard and angry, her purple eyes were fierce. The man opens the door with the number 110 as the girl follows behind, he invites her to take a shower but she dismisses it as the girl reminds him that they only had a couple of hours.

“Remember Dash, you’re leaving Danny and Tucker alone after this, got it?”- said the Samantha Manson.

The goth had grown tired of seeing her best friends walk around school with a black eye or sometimes limping, she had always talked Danny out of beating the jock black and green. She firmly believed that his ghost powers should be used for the better of people but not for personal gain, but this meant much humiliation and suffering for him, she had to share the burden.

Dash Baxter agree with the goth as she began to take off her clothes, the heavy combat boots were gently place next to the bed while her blouse and skirt lay over the chair, though she struggles for a moment she did manage to take off her black bra.

The boy pulls down on the cord of the nightlamp turning on the red lightbulb, quickly taking a liking for it as he turns off the ceiling lightbulb. The football player stopped her from removing her panties as he wanted to do it himself, the girl slowly and doubtfully puts herself over the bed while she sees Baxter removing his clothes which included his prized sport leather jacket.

Sam wondered if the player was superglue to the jacket, she rolls her eyes as Dash puts his ever so precious jacket over the chair where Sam had already put her own clothes, the girl’s heart beat hard as she saw him peels his tight pants off.

The girl was tired of seeing her friends be harass by this dimwit, who barely knew how to read and write, it was far too many times she had found Danny with a bruise eye or broken lip, it was no different for Tucker as he too suffer the same uncalled violence.

The trio often had pitched their money to buy back all of Tucker’s gadgets especially his beloved PDA, both kids had taken this matter to their homeroom teacher mister Lancer, yet he never did anything to stop Dash Baxter.

Though Sam wanted to help there wasn’t much she could do for her boys, so she offers him the only thing that Dash values, her virginity but in reality, she was giving it to him not just to help her friends who were unaware of this deal.

A few months prior to this, the girl had come across a series of porn films, classy old timey stuff, as she watches the movies something within her awoke, she caressed her vagina as she discovered the pleasures of masturbation.

Ever since then Sam had wanted to try it out with someone but Danny never even acknowledge her advances, though she barely even mentioned it to Dash and he immediately took the offer, nevertheless she did make it every clear it was a one-night deal.

The goth threatens him with filing for rape if he ever dares break their deal or even spoke about this night with anyone, especially with his idiotic friends, Dash of course agree with all her conditions.

The girl didn’t fancy having the dumb brute again, but it surprised her to see his hands trembling as he took her panties away, he was so mesmerized by the clear sight of a young vagina that he fails to notice the hymen was mostly torn away.

It took Sam a few days after seeing her first porn movie to start putting things in her womanhood, at first it was just her fingers, soon some vegetables like carrots and cucumbers made it inside her eventually she could fit a half a cucumber.

She was quite pleased to find out that masturbation was such a great de-stressing especially after a ghost hunt, the girl often helped her friend Danny Phantom fight off the evil ghosts that roam Amity Park.

Dash began licking her vagina, working his tongue around every fold it had, the girl muffled her mouth with her hand as to contain her moaning, the main reason she was doing this was to help her friends but that was just an excuse for she also wanted to have sex, at this point it didn’t matter who was her partner in bed.

She let out a small gasp as the boy bit her clitoris slightly, Sam had organized this encounter with the quarterback, she paid the motel and even though she shows clear disgust towards Dash, she spent the whole morning in her private bathroom grooming herself, shaving away the little pubic hair that had grown and bathing herself with her mother’s prize perfume. 

A few more minutes of licking made her reach her first orgasm, the first of many as she kindly expected, Dash kneel on the bed as he took off his white underwear revealing a more than modest penis, hardly reaching the three inches fully harden.

His eyes were wide and almost fearful, despite it all he manages to put the tip of his member unto Sam’s vagina, though before he could penetrate her, the girl orders him to put on a condom, she loathed the idea of being pregnant with Dash’s baby.

In a single move he pierces inside, though she had put many things inside, it was the first time she had an actual dick inside her, the warmth and pulsation of his penis was more than she had initially expected.

Sam couldn’t help but moan loudly as he began thrusting his dick inside her, Dash gently bit her nipples making her vagina tighten even more around his manhood, forgetting about being the first time for the goth.

The quarterback turns his thrusting into a piston like movements, making the girl bounce on the bed but after almost two single minutes he ejaculated and with a girlish moan he filled the condom to the brim. The girl knew he wasn’t the sex god he so brag about before coming to this “date,” nonetheless she did expect him to last more than two minutes, at most she was hoping to at least reach one orgasm.

“Can you get it hard again?”- questioned the goth.

Sam saw her one-night stand peel the condom off as he puts it over the nightstand, the boy jerks his dick trying to get it up again but his member refuse to comply, not really wanting her first-time sex to end like this, Sam offer to at less have him lick her vagina again.

But the jock refuses upon looking at her red and swollen pussy, Sam had the gentleness of keeping her legs open so he could get horny all over again, but after scores minutes he proved he was just a one act show. The phone began ringing as Sam answer without moving from her position, the clerk told them their time was up and if they wanted to extent, Sam looks over at Baxter as she asked him the same.

The jock nodded in disagreement, as he knew there was no more “milk” in his tank, while both got dress Sam reminded him about their deal, Dash assured the goth he would keep his part of the arrangement mostly due to his poor performance and fear she would mock him in front of the cheerleaders.

He could be turn in a laughing stock if anyone ever hear of this, Sam sat on the bed as she told him to leave first she didn’t want anyone known or unknown to see her leave the motel with him. Once gone she took notice of a sign on the wall just above the nightstand, though the red lightbulb made it hard to read, she trades the light so she could better read the paper.

“Please put all used condom inside the trash bin”- read the sign.

Not wanting to be rude with the hotel staff Sam took the condom off the nightstand, she did notice it was filled almost like a balloon, the goth recalls the many videos were the porn actress drank the semen, she wonders if it was as delicious as they claim.

Carefully she rips the side with her teeth, the gooey liquid soon started to pour out, with a deep breath she slowly drank the semen but unlike what the actress said, it was far too salty for her liking, so thick it stuck on her throat.

Sam managed to drink it all without vomiting as she tosses the condom to the bin, the goth left the hotel room while whipping her mouth, all the way back home she felt the semen still lingering around her tongue.

(XXX)

True to his word Baxter didn’t touch Danny or Tucker again, but now Sam felt she was missing something, she couldn’t give a rat’s ass about her virginity or about having Dash as her first-time. She wanted to repeated it again but there just no way she could ask the jock for it again, but her womanhood tremble in desire for another cock, a full week went by she was going mad with lust.

Danny and Tucker were no longer victims of Dash but now she wanted to have sex again, the flavor of semen had grown to her, she wanted to taste it again, but there was no one she could ask. As she rides home on her scooter from yet another evening hunting ghosts along with Danny she comes across a shop of reproachable allure, a glowing triple X sign shines above the entrance telling her the obvious.

Parking her scooter just across the street she cautiously enters the shop, the red lighting reminds her of the hours she spent in the hotel with Dash, the cashier is all the way in the back while most of the products are neatly place around the shop.

Clothing are all place in a straight line in the middle of the store, Sam observes the latex suits and open crotch panties while her heart beat furiously, her hands tingle as she sees the vast selection of dildos. 

All sizes and colors were neatly display before her eyes, she could almost drool at the idea of being penetrated by one of these monsters, she takes the largest one on display, roughly 45cm in length, about 15cm wide. Sam wonder if she could somehow fit this beast in her, before she could move from her spot a soft hand is place over her shoulder, upon turning the goth sees a woman looking at her.

For a moment she though said woman was naked, in reality she was wearing a couple of pasties over her nipples, a G-string and a name tag, Sam wonder what was the point of wearing something like that, she might as well be naked.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be here?”- questioned the woman as she notices her petite size. “No matter. But I think that model is a little too big for you”-

Without letting Sam utter a single word the employee offers the goth a tour around the shop, showing her the clothes, the toys, flavor condoms and such, once at the desk the woman put a silver dildo in front of Sam.

“I think this is the best for you, eight inches long, only two inches wide, two and a half inch head wide, perfect for intermediates, you can even strap it to a post or you bed if you want a more realistic feel, or another girl.”- said the woman.

The employee could smell a virgin a mile away, but Sam didn’t have such scent, she was “used” despite her young age. It didn’t really matter if the goth had slept with one or a hundred, she was a cash paying customer. 

Sam paid for the toy yet the cashier offers her a free demonstration of the strap-on feature it had, intrigue Sam accepted the offer, though she initially thought the woman would put the silver dildo on and fuck her.

Instead the woman explains how to tie the contraption around her hips, soon she told her how to wrap it around a pole or the bed. Sam would have much prefer to have the lady toss her over the desk and used the dildo to fuck her senseless. 

Nevertheless, the toy proof its usefulness on Sam’s bed later that night, the girl was thankful she had such a large room all for her own, at least her parents wouldn’t question her loud moaning or bed creaking.

Sam penetrated herself with the long fake penis, she had to use a large amount of lubricant she bought at the store to fully inserted the toy in her, the goth loved all eight inches of her brand-new and now favorite toy. But it’s still lacked the warmth of a real man, it was quite realistic but missed the rest of the body, while she penetrated her vagina Sam could envision doing it with none other than Dash Baxter. 

Though he was far smaller than the dildo, the jock was her only real partner in bed, Sam had only seen Danny bare chest when they visit the local water park, despite being the town hero, he was soft and had a semi round belly.

Hardly the body of a hero in her opinion, he was small in stature and had no distinguishable muscles. His frame was that of a boy not a crime fighter or a ghost hunter, Sam couldn’t see Danny as anything more than a friend, perhaps even a little brother for that matter. Satisfied with her new toy Sam goes to sleep.

Though before the sun could come out her alarm clock sounded first forcing her out of bed, the goth didn’t want to go to school but had to nonetheless. On her way she Danny and Tucker waiting for her on the corner near the Nasty Burger.

She greeted both her boys with a cheerful smile, it surprised the gothic girl to know Dash honor his side of the deal as he kept his distance from both Danny and Tucker, it was the first time neither had their lunch money stolen or crammed up inside a random locker.

Sam didn’t mind losing her virginity to an idiot like Dash Baxter so long her boys were ok, as the weeks accumulated so did her mental stress, fighting everyday alongside Danny was gratifying but not so much rewarding.

The one thing she notice above all else was a strange itching sensation in between her crotch, no matter how long she used her dildo it couldn’t scratch it out from her, she knew what was wrong, it wasn’t the toy itself but the lack of a real penis.

“Goddammit, I need to fuck”- said the goth as she pulls out the silver dildo out of her vagina.

The goth made up her mind she would ask Dash for a second round, using the excuse of making sure he honors his side of the deal, even so she inserted the toy back into her womanhood as to try and alleviated the itching. She waited until all the football players had left the locker room, seeing only Dash inside combing his short blond hair gave Sam the opportunity to strike, slowly she walks over to the quarterback.

“Hey Dash I see you’ve kept your side of the deal”- said the girl. The goth hopes the guy’s arrogance would get the best of him and ask her to strengthen their deal by repeating that night, but no matter how many hints she tosses at the boy, he refuses her advances.

“Listen Sam I can’t forget that night, to be honest it was my first time”- said Dash looking down to the floor. 

“Ok, here we go. He’s gonna ask to fuck me again.”- mentally said the goth as her vagina soaks.

But the boy instead apologizes by saying he would never touch her again and won’t come near Danny or Tucker ever again, it was breathtaking. She couldn’t possibly ask for sex in this kind of conditions.

Her reputation would be shatter, she was desperate to fuck and still the only guy she did it with just rejected her, Dash leaves the locker room in haste not wanting to see the goth in the eyes as he was much to embarrass by his actions. Sam leans over the closest locker unable to process what had just happened, she was hopeful the quarterback who had the lust of a monkey to ripped her clothes and have his way with her.

Defeated she left the room and walks down the hallway, her phone rang announcing a message from Danny who asked for her help to deal with a ghost near the park, before this moment she would have jump over her scooter and rush over to the park. But now she didn’t want to do anything, she felt horrible, disgusting as if no one wanted her not even as sex friend. Quietly she takes her schoolbag from her locker and continues down the hallway.

“Hey if you need money I know an easy way to get”- said a voice Sam recognized as Paulina’s.

Leaning in closer but still around the corner she sees the tan cheerleader and some geeky girl talking casually about making easy money, the girl who Paulina was talking to could only be describe as a nerd, never in all of Sam’s life would have she imagine the cheerleader talking to such a person without insulting her up and down. 

“How open minded are you?” questioned the cheerleader as they walk inside a classroom.

Sam crawl behind them quite intrigue by the conversation the girls were having, her heart beat hard and her stomach felt a strange emptiness. Never had she spy on any of her classmates, but she wanted to know why a nerd and a cheerleader were talking so casually, those two should be like water and oil.

“Behind the football field is an old unused warehouse, the school forgot about it, so a lot of girl make some money there, if you get my drift”- said the Paulina. 

The nerd exclaims in horror how she would never sell herself like a mere whore, that instead she would rather sell newspapers or something but would wait until marriage for sex, yet the cheerleader retorted by saying she would never go to science camp with the money she could make selling newspapers.

Sam looks at the nerd, she wasn’t ugly so to speak perhaps a little overweight but her face was clear of imperfections and had large breast, surely there would be more than one guy willing to pay for her services.

“I won’t lie, it’s prostitution but you don’t have fuck with anyone, all you have to do is suck some dicks.”- said the cheerleader.

Paulina had been doing it since her first year in Casper high and so she explains how it work, the idea was simple; the warehouse has two doors, one in the front and other in the back leading to the parking lot throughout the years many students who did this added an improvise wooden cabins, which made a small hallway in between the cabins and the backdoor.

The warehouse was divided in two sections, the first section had a series of cabins were the girls and sometimes boys would sit in front of a wall with a hole big enough to fit a penis, on the other side were obviously the clients.

The two sections never met with each other beyond that small little hole, according to Paulina it was easy and safe money, she arrives at eight in the night, goes into her cabin, gets paid first then she sucks on the guy and waits for the next one.

“I don’t know Pau… it sounds dangerous. What if the teachers find out?” -Wondered the girl as she plays with her braid. 

“It been going on for almost ten years, I learn it from the previous captain and she learn from her senior. Those that care, don’t know and those that know, don’t care”- said the cheerleader.

“Let me think about”- said the girl.

Sam ran away before being found out, never had thought there was a prostitution ring going on at Casper high but then again, every school as their fair share of secrets, perhaps some teacher was in it as well. 

That night the goth laid on her bed thinking about the warehouse, she could have her fit of dicks there and no one would ever know, she was hesitant about it so she continues with her playing with her toy fearful of getting caught.

A week later she by chance saw the same nerd Paulina was talking to, she sported what seem to be a new jacket and on closer inspection had some red lipstick on her, Sam knew the nerd had gone to the warehouse to make money for her trip and even to buy some clothing.

Once again, she follows the nerd and the cheerleader after school, she wanted to know if the nerd actually had gone over to the warehouse or if she made it big selling newspapers, the two girls were already inside the classroom talking by the time the goth arrived.

“Don’t get too carried away, can’t believe you went with guy to a hotel.” Said Paulina disappointed.

“Come on Pau, he gave a grand for my virginity, no one’s gonna pay me that much for it. Better to get some money out of it than to lose to some guy in the backseat of a cheap car.” Replied the nerd.

Paulina couldn’t play the morality card as she too had taken many boys to a nearby hotel, she still remembers her first time. A first year walk up to her after a blowjob and proposition her a one-night stand.

The guy knew it was Paulina but rather than blackmailing her, the boy offered her two grands for pussy. The girl eagerly accepted and took him to a near hotel and fuck his brains out. Sam made up her mind, she was to come that very night. 

Her heart beats hard as she stood near the back side of the warehouse, it was bigger than the new warehouse that the school was now using, apparently it was far too expensive to knock down so instead the school chose just to lock it up and forgot about it.

The goth had ready a price chart as Paulina had explain to her nerdy friend, she needed to set her rates so she wouldn’t have to speak with anyone, hence to keep her identity a secret, it wasn’t the same as having sex but if she could find a nice looking dick, she might even try and take the guy to a hotel.

With an extra thick layer of black lipstick, she makes her way inside, there was no need to check in with anyone, all she had to do was to get inside a cabin and put the “in use” sign outside so no other girl would enter.

There was a small little hallway which let the girls walk to their cabins without being seen by any of the boys, it was nothing fancy just a bunch of planks either glue together or nail shut, with an improvise door made of cloth on each cabin. 

Most girls just ran inside their small work rooms not making casual conversation with anyone, Sam was spotted by a couple of her classmates but they ignore her as they enter in the cabins. No more than a meter wide, hardly any space to move around but enough to work.

In a few more minutes the guys would start entering the warehouse, she didn’t have to worried about not being chosen since they couldn’t see her to begin with, it was just the wooden wall and the hole, no need to talk and make a deal.

Sam could hear some girl texting in the cabin next to hers, and another humming from the cabin to the other side, she wonders if she was actually ready to do this. She wasn’t a slut per se but wanted to have sex again and this was the closest so far.

The front open with a soft creak followed by several steps, Sam had hoped the clients would walk in one by one and not like a herd. In just a few minutes a twenty-dollar bill slip inside her work hole making her gulp down.

Sam took the money as she wets her lips and calmly waits for her penis to show up, the organ in itself was quite small and thin but she couldn’t complain as she didn’t see the guy, she slowly slides the cock inside her mouth.

The goth had practiced a lot in her room with her dildo, strapping it the bed pole as to work on her neck game. She knew more or less what to do by now but it was the first time she had a real one in her mouth, the warmth flash and the precum soil her mouth, her cold plastic dildo couldn’t even begin to compare to this delicious flavor.

Her first client ejaculated in a few minutes, which made her feel like a sex goddess for she had made her first client cum in just two minutes, but not even a minutes later a second penis slide after rudely tossing another twenty. Either she was too cheap or there were too many boys out there, not wasting any time she started to service the second penis which was just a little bit larger than the previous one.

After her fourth dick she started to feel her jaw tire out, but couldn’t resist the temptation of sucking on the fifth one once it came into the hole, the flavor they all had were vastly different but so delicious she couldn’t stop.

She had suck out at least half a litter of cum by now, most of it on her clothes and face, she still couldn’t bring herself to drink down the thick manly milk, she could hear some guys complain as the girl to her right had put a “time out” sign.

“Hey did Red Whore come here today?”- asked a boy.

All the girls had to put in a nickname in case they wanted to have regular clients, though they didn’t need to if it was a onetime thing. Sam chose for herself the name “Slutty Raven” for herself but it seems that this Red Whore was one of the popular girls in the cabins. 

It wasn’t the first time she heard the nickname be said in her brief couple of hours she had been inside, many asked for her the instant they walk inside, the sound of slurping were really arousing her but she knew she couldn’t just start fucking some random guy no matter how horny she is.

“Hey Red’s here, and it her safe day. Two hundred bucks for a fuck”- said eagerly one of the boys.

Another one commented how he wanted to have that cash so he could fuck the girl, soon Sam could hear light moaning coming from the last cabin in the warehouse, she didn’t know they could do it inside the warehouse.

As far as she was concerned, she had to take the guy to a hotel, but perhaps it was only if she wanted a lot more money, Sam heard the boy exclaim how hard he was cumming inside the girl, Sam wonder if the condom was mandatory though Red Whore wrote it was her safe day.

It was around eleven that everyone started to leave the warehouse, a voice said they should start leaving one by one, starting from the far right, Sam knew that was the Red Whore, she wanted to know who was the girl willing to have sex for money so casually.

It was just three doors down from her own, she counted she second it took the girl to come out of her cabin and pass her cloth made door. Slowly she move the cloth careful of not making any noise, with just a small peek she saw the most popular girl in this improvise whorehouse.

“Jazz?!!”- mentally screamed the goth.

Sam pretended on leaving the cabin, after a few minutes a lot of the girls had already left. The goth quietly exits her cabin, the place had its light turn off, using her cellphone flashlight she headed over to the cabin where Jazz was in.

The light shine upon puddle of a semi translucid liquid she could easily assumed was semen. There was nothing inside the cabin aside the puddle, no condoms or other clothes, the girls often used different cabins as new girls often came in and took the most readily available

Most didn’t stay for long, just long enough to buy whatever they wanted. On rare occasions some even got boyfriends doing this, but most just did it for a week or so, Sam herself wasn’t doing it for money or other financial necessities.

(XXX)

A few days later she was invited to have dinner with the Fenton’s at their house, the goth couldn’t help but see at the redhead eat with those dick sucking lips of hers, she so desperately wanted to asked her about it.

But not to reprimanded her or anything of such nature, she wanted to know if she was willing to teach her the tricks of the trait as she clearly had done this for some time, Jazz got up from her chair as she excuse herself.

“Sorry guys gotta see Tabitha and finished our project” -Said the redhead.

Sam saw the clock which said it was almost eight pm, so she knew Jazz was going back to the warehouse to make money, it surprises her to know Jazz was selling herself like this, she was the honor student of Casper High.

She didn’t need the money to go to a college, she already got a scholarship as far as she knew, and the Fenton’s didn’t have any financial issues but of course it wasn’t as if they would be talking about them if front of a guest. 

After yet another week she musters the courage and went over to the warehouse, and yet another penis was in front of her, not waiting any longer she started to suck on it like a starving hound, she loves the flavor, the warmth, the veins, everything in it was amazing.

She could hear even more moaning than before which meant more girls were having sex just a few steps away from her, though this was her second time here she had gotten used to the smell of semen, sex and cocks.

“Come on guys, it gonna be great”- said a squeaky voice.

Sam could recognize the voice, it was from a teen named Poindexter, she knew he was friends with Tucker, so going against regulations she peaks her eye in her work hole and saw none other than Tucker and Danny.

The geeky boy with thick glasses pushed Tucker to her cabin, in just a few seconds she could the penis of her best friend sticking inside her but she taps the wall a couple of time, the boy pulled out and push in the twenty.

Making mental calculations she opted to suck on her friend’s penis, otherwise he could start a fuzz if she refuses to service him after getting paid, the boy according to the stereotype of black guys, was long and thick, even more so than Dash. She wanted to be penetrated by this manly cock, she gently begins to stock his member as she writes a note on piece of paper, Tucker gently explains he didn’t want a hand job but a blowjob.

“Condom sex only. $50, got the money?” Sam wrote on the paper.

The boy pulls out and frenetically searches for his money, he knew the cheapest a girl goes for sex was a hundred, while the boy counts his money Sam heard Poindexter tell him he’s a lucky guy.

“Come on man, Red Whore is the best here, I fucked her a couple of time already”- said Poindexter.

Sam’s eyes widen as she knew Danny was about to have sex with his own sister though of course he didn’t know it at all, but another boy cut in line and took Red whore’s hole first. Tucker started pushing the money inside the hole, some bills and some coins but he made the fifty.

Hearing some ranting Danny headed over to another girl who was offering sex, Sam’s best friends was taking the girl next door, the goth had seen her for a brief second and knew for a fact it was none other than Paulina Sanchez.

The goth pushes out a condom for him to put on, those were left over from her encounter with Dash Baxter. The girl could hear light moaning coming from Paulina’s and of Red Whore’s cabin, Sam blushed as she heard Danny, Paulina and Jazz have sex without knowing with who.

Sam tried to ignore the sounds as she turns around and lifts her skirts, putting her black panties on her mouth as to muffle her voice, it was an unspoken rule never to speak, the girl puts her wet, meaty hole against the cold dry wooden hole.

Slowly she feels Tucker’s penis make its way inside her, caressing every fold in her vagina all the way to the entrance of her womb, she couldn’t help but give out a muffle moan, not even the quarterback could reach this deep inside of her.

Every thrust was bliss but it all came to an end just after the tenth push, Tucker began shooting his load inside the goth who was left wanting for more than just this, even Danny was lasting longer than expected, her ghostly friend had apparently come here for sex though Tucker couldn’t get the money.

Yet thanks to her the boy in the end managed to get rid of his virginity, both her boys finally became “men.” Sam wonders if they had the extra money for this now that Dash wasn’t stealing from them anymore.

Back home she couldn’t help but to use her dildo again despite already having sex, Tucker was by far the best fuck she had until now, but his lack of stamina was a problem, though that could be fix with more practice.

(XXX)

“Sam you seem a little out today” – said Danny.

Ever since she did it with Tucker she wanted more, she didn’t care whose dick it was now, all she wanted now to be stuff like a turkey, the girl looks over at her friend and wonders if he too had such a wonderful cock like Tucker’s, it is said that bird of a flock fly together.

Perhaps Paulina was pretending but that night she was moaning louder than normal. Her Friday was beyond that of boring, hardly any ghosts to fight or any paranormal activity to deal with, but even so during the day Danny ran out to fight some weak ghost before it became a problem.

Later that day Sam headed down to the sexshop to buy some condoms as she didn’t want to go the drug store for the regular types or to have someone she knew see her, the goth wanted something more in her taste, black condoms or purple lipstick, she had heard there were even fetish condoms with tiny rubber spikes. 

Upon entering the alleyway, she sees a fancy black car park just outside the shop, Sam had a limited knowledge on cars but she could tell it was a Bentley as her father’s best friend often arrived at their house in a blue one.

There weren’t many shops like this in Amity Park, just two in the whole city, one here at this alley and the second on the other side of Amity park, upon entering the shop the first thing she notices on the clothing section is Jazz trying on some leather thong, high heels and leather collar more fit for a dog than a human, her chest completely exposed save for some bandages over her nipples. 

Next to the redhead was a man in his mid-twenties putting her on a leash, Sam quickly hides behind a mannequin as she sees the couple walk over to the counter, the man pays with his credit card, while the redhead looks around.

“She’ll wear it out”- said the man casually.

The goth gulps down as she watches Danny’s sister walk out almost naked on a leash, it was already starting to get dark but even so to walk out semi naked was something she never expected for Jazz to do. Sam could hear the man comment how his friends were waiting for them at the hotel and were far too eager to fill her holes up, in his left hand was an almost translucid white plastic bag.

The goth could make out some tubes which she assumed were lubricants, large condom boxes, what seem to be a small whip of sorts. The unknown man seems to be a little too excited by his upcoming night with the girl given the tent that was building up in his pants.

“Can I suck you off on the way?”- asked the redhead timidly while caressing his crotch.

The man agrees to her request as he squeezes her buttocks with his right hand and works his middle finger inside her anus making the girl give out an erotic whimper, that’s what Sam wanted, to be treated like a toy, to be paraded like a piece of meat and to be fuck senseless.

Carefully Sam follows the redhead who climbs aboard the fancy car, before entering the man unbuckles his belt and exposes his penis, Sam drool at the idea of the wonderful night Jasmine was about to have.

That very night Sam used a few more dildos she had bought, she wanted to try everything that was possible, she had already gotten used to giving blowjobs, had vaginal intercourse, but now she wanted to try anal, BDSM, multiple partners, she wanted all.

Once Monday came about Sam saw Danny talking with Jazz near the parking lot entrance, as she came close, she could hear their little chat, perceiving it was something of personal nature she walks around the lot and ducks under a random car, just close enough to hear.

“Where were you this weekend?”- asked Danny.

“I told you I had to stay over with Tabitha, she can’t finish her damn science project”- replied the redhead.

Sam knew what Jazz was doing Friday night but to thing it went on for the entire weekend was amazing, never had she imagine the model student to either sell herself in the warehouse or to put on exhibition show for a rich guy. Not even to see her climb into his car after being told he and his friends would have their way with her all night long, but it didn’t seem to bother the redhead at all, she spoke and lied casually.

Once again after lunch Danny ran out of the classroom to answer a ghost attack, Tucker seem to want to follow but mister Lancer threw him a stern look making the boy drop the idea. Danny didn’t come back to class until the last period, while he everyone was busy leaving, Lancer call Danny to his office, Sam knew the boy was in deep trouble for his constant escapades.

His average B had to turn in an average C and on some subjects even a D, unlike his perfect model student of a sister, he hardly counted as a student if it weren’t for his ghost powers and the warehouse, he be a complete virgin loser.

“Mister Fenton you were a great student last year, I don’t know what happened but can’t you be more like your sister”- said the man.

It was the one thing any brother hated the most, to be compare to his sister. Danny wasn’t the exception she loathed being compare to the redhead, she had the best marks and was not only love but adore by the whole school faculty.

“You better improve this marks otherwise your gonna have to repeat the year”- threaten the teacher.

Sam understood what had to be done to help her best friend, he was already too stress out by fighting ghosts and other monsters, but he just couldn’t tell mister Lancer the truth, even if he did there was no way for the man to believe Danny.

The raven hair boy walks out from the office with an anger expression on his face, once he turns around the corner Sam gently knocked on the door before letting herself in, the overweight teacher looks at her asking what she wanted.

He wasn’t in a good mood, recently Lancer had an earful from the principal for putting too much attention on the football team, the goth sits over the desk while telling about hearing about Danny’s little problem.

“Don’t worried yourself about him, the boy just needs to get his head in the game again”- said mister Lancer.

The man noticed how Sam slowly opens her legs revealing a black frilled fill underwear, he instantly averts his eyes as he asks her to get off his desk but the girl instead makes circles on his chest with her finger. 

“Maybe we can cum up with a deal here. I’ll put it simple, turn those C into an A and you can fuck me all you want”- said the goth.

Lancer’s jaw opened so wide it might as well hit the floor, he had heard some students offering themselves for sex in return for better grades, but he never once thought he be on the receiving end of those rumors. The man couldn’t help but ogle at the girl’s crotch, he would be lying if he said he never had one or two fantasies with his students, though most include Paulina or another cheerleader.

“I can’t, I might get you pregnant”- replied the man. It was then that Sam recalled not bringing her purse where she keeps her condoms, had she known about Danny’s problem she would have brought her supplies, but an idea came about.

“Well how about we use the back the door” added the goth as she turns around.

The girl lifts her already short skirt showing off a black lace thong which cover her vagina and anus, Lancer looks the latter. The brown hole winks under the string as it invites him inside, there was no denying he wanted to do it. 

Sam moves the string in between her cheeks exposing her hole, with the softest and most erotic voice she could muster, Sam tells him to make love to her as she spreads her legs and buttocks even more.

The man unbuckles his pants and releases his adult penis, much larger than Dash and Tucker. The goth’s heart beats hard in excitement as she loosens her anus as much as possible but before penetrating her.

Lancer licks her butthole as to lubricated it, Sam can’t help but moan lightly as her teacher eats her out, his tongue wriggles around her asshole as it makes its way inside, the man whips himself clean as he puts his harden manhood on her ass.

Slow but firmly he pushes his large penis inside her making the girl pant in excitement with each violent thrust, her moans echo in rhythm to her lover’s movements, she had expected some pain but perhaps due to all the ghost fights she had endure made her more tolerable to pain. 

Though Sam was sure Lancer wasn’t so long she could feel his penis just under stomach, her butt cheeks made light waves every time he pierces her brown little hole, not even Dash or Tucker had lasted so this much. 

Her arms were going numb as she had stay over them for some good twenty minutes, the teacher suddenly begins to spank her ass making her tighten her grip around his cock, the man turns her around putting the goth on her back never once pulling out of her.

She could see his lustful face as he continues to ram her, Sam lunges herself over the man hugging him tightly, Lancer doesn’t waste the opportunity to make her ride his cock, Sam could feel it going in even deeper than before.

With a muffle moans the goth is fill to the brim by her teacher’s cum, unlike the movies or animated porn she had seen online, the semen didn’t burst out of her spilling everything, but instead remain inside her as her anus did a lockdown. Sam tries to hold on to her teacher as he losses all the strength in his arms letting her fall to the ground with a loud thud and painful groan, Lancer instantly tries to help her up while apologizing.

But while on the floor both look at each other eyes, she could feel his cum lingering inside her, she leans in closer to his face and begins to kiss him, working her tongue inside his mouth not caring for the steak flavor he had. Never before had mister Lancer ever thought he not only kiss but actually have sex with a student, if the school board ever heard of this, it would mean the end of his teaching career and freedom. 

Their tongues wrestle inside her mouth as he picks her up from the floor with shaking arms. The overweight teacher returns to his chair not bothering to pull up his pants again, Sam on the contrary pulls her thong in place and adjusts her skirt.

“I take it we have a deal”- said the girl as her teacher tells her, he would put A on all of Danny’s subjects. 

“Can we do this again?”- questioned the man as he buckles his pants. The goth winks as she told him to give her call before exiting the office.

It took her a while to squirt the semen out of her but she didn’t regret her actions, not only did she help Danny avoid repeating the year but made a sex friend and tried some new kinky fetish she found quite enjoyable.

(XXX)

A couple of days later during the evening as she got ready to go the warehouse to have some fun and hopefully get to suck on either Danny or Tucker for the boys have been going there lately, she hears her parents arguing very loudly down the hall, upon coming closer she could hear her father Jeremy accusing his wife of never wanting to have sex with him anymore for the last few years.

But Pamela retorts saying she was his wife not his whore, that she couldn’t just open her legs at the snap of fingers, even so the man threatens her by finding a lover if she didn’t put out. That was the last straw as the woman slaps him in the face threatening to divorce him if he slept with another woman before storming out of the house, Sam could hear the car’s tires screech as she violently drove away.

“Everything ok daddy?”- questioned the goth as she enters her parents’ room.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I’ll go take a bath”- replied Sam’s father.

Sam watches her dad walk away into his private bathroom with a very sadden expression, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man, he simply wanted to have some intimacy with his wife. There was nothing she could do to cheer him up, but as she turns around, she notices a small white box on the nightstand, curious she takes a look to it and discovers the box had birth control pills. With them she could have sex without the inconvenient condoms, the sounds of the water running in the bathroom gives her a wicked idea. 

Jeremy turns over to the door as it opens gently, the man is quite surprise to see Sam walk inside wearing only a towel over her chest, clearing his throat Jeremy orders his daughter to step out as he was bathing. Yet Sam ignores him as she climbs inside the tube tossing the towel on the floor, the last time he had seen Sam naked was when she was but a toddler and needed help to take a bath.

The girl cuddles up to her father as she puts his hands over her chest just under her small breast, even though he didn’t see his daughter in a sexual manner, his penis didn’t agree with him as it was beginning to harden against this will. 

Sam casually comments how long it had been since they took a bath together, she rests her head over his large chest as she gently closes her legs trapping her father’s cock in between. The man wanted to toss her out of the tub but knew she wasn’t doing out of malice, but more to help him relax. He wonders if the girl was too startle about his fight with Pamela.

“Sam honey, I know it looks bad but your mother and I won’t get divorce”- reassured the man. 

The goth wonders if Pamela was really all that necessary in the house, she always found a way to start an argument with Jeremey and often went on long shopping sprees that took hours, even more whenever she had this kind of violent outburst she would hide in a very expensive hotel for the night.

Sam turns over to her father letting his harden manhood rubbed her ass, she looks at him closely and gently kisses him in the lips, he knew this was wrong and sick but the lack of a healthy sex life didn’t let him think clearly.

“We can’t Sam.”- said the man.

“Right now, I’m not your daughter, so fuck me Jeremy”- whispered the girl to his ear.

A few seconds later the bathroom door burst open letting Jeremey out carrying his daughter, her legs and arms wrap around him while kissing almost as if they wanted to eat each other. Both plummet over the bed as Jeremy tries desperately to penetrate his own daughter’s vagina, with some help from the girl he manages to pierce her girlhood. It had been years since he felt the warm embrace of a young pussy.

Jeremy pulls her ankles over her shoulders as he ravages her vagina like a wild animal, Pamela had warned him about sleeping with another woman but Sam didn’t actually count as a woman yet, so in his head it wasn’t like he was going against his wife’s wishes.

Both their genitals kiss and hug like two lovers, it was as if they had a mind of their own, Jeremy swings his hips up and down making slopping noises. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh echo within the room. Sam’s moaning could be heard through the outside window and into the garden, she didn’t care if anyone hear her, though her closest neighbor was about two blocks away from them.

It was amazing the bed could hold on to their love making session, Jeremy turns his daughter around and forces her on all fours, she could feel him go in deeper than before. Her moans of passion were strong and loud which only made her father even more excited.

The promise of a forbidden love was just too much to ignore, he loathed the man that would one day take her away from him, but knew it was natural for her to someday leave the nest. Unable to pull out he shoots his load inside Sam; she could feel the warm liquid fill her womb up to the brim with the baby making juice he had pile up over the years. The very same he used to conceive her.

Though cover in sweat none wanted to get up from the bed, Jeremy hold his girl in a tight and warm embrace under the bedsheets. The semen continues to flow out from her as she fell asleep wrap by her father’s arms.

The morning sun awoke her from her slumber, the first thing she notices was how bright it was outside, her eyes dart over the clock which read nine am, class had already started but if she hurries, she could still make it for second period.

Jeremy was sitting next to her watching television, as if having his naked fourteen-year-old daughter on his bed was the most normal thing in the world, he explains how he had call in sick for work and did the same for her at school. 

“So, I’ve thinking. After what we did last night, I believe it’s for the best if I give you some proper sexual education”- said the man.

Truth be told he wanted to enact all his sexual fantasies he couldn’t because his wife was a prune and didn’t do more than the missionary position, and that on the rare occasion Jeremy got to open her legs.

His own mother was on a cruise around the world and Pamela had call in earlier saying she was staying at her mother’s house until he got back to his senses, which meant he and his daughter had the whole day and night to properly bond.

Jeremy hardly needed words to convince Sam to spent the rest of the day naked, she had been tempted for a long time to walk around the house just like she came to this world. The man ogle at her pale body as she pounces around the living room waiting for her breakfast, she was too much of a distraction for him as he almost burns the pancakes, he was making for Sam.

Unlike their normal demeanor none ate in the kitchen or the dining room, instead chose to eat in the garden. Never once had Pamela let anyone eat there as she considers it to be in poor taste and manners.

The high walls and the distance in between his house and that of his neighbor let the goth walk around in the nude free of praying eyes, and perverted glances as the only one she wanted right now was of her father.

“Honey you’re very pale why don’t you tan a little with Daddy”- said the man as he put sun lotion over his hands.

The goth was oddly obedient as she normally ran from the sun and all outdoor activities, though oddly enough she was quite the sport girl, her high grades in gym were proof of it, though her body didn’t follow with such trend.

She could feel the oily hand of Jeremy as he caresses her small frame with his large hands, touching each and every inch of her body, not missing a single spot. It had been so long since he had touched such soft skin.

Lust took over him last night and he didn’t do anything to stop it from overtaking him once more, seeing his little girl lying on her stomach over the towel she set on the grass, he begins to pass his oily hands over her ass. Sam bites her lips as her father spreads her two meaty buns exposing her anus to the sun for the first time in her life, Jeremy slowly pushes his middle finger in her bum using the lotion as a lubricant.

Not caring anymore for social norms or caring to conserve the taboo, the man puts himself over Sam and carefully penetrates her ass making her moan perhaps a little to erotic which could be confuse as a fake moan. Nevertheless, it made Jeremy feel like the man he should be treated like, using his strength he lifts the goth and uses her own body weight to force his penis deeper inside.

The prune of his wife would never even consider in her wildest fantasy to have sex in the outdoors, in the garden she so proud of. Upon seeing Pamela’s prize roses, he walks over to them while bounding his girl on his manhood.

Her anus tightens as she was close to reach an orgasm, Sam wiggles around as she unleashes her fluids over the roses as her dad fills her up with his semen. Despite being Jthe one who was carried she felt extremely tire. 

“Who knew getting fuck in the ass was so good”- whispered the girl.

Jeremy unleashes years of sexual frustration over Samantha, he fucked the girl everywhere from the garden to the living room, the bathroom and kitchen, and finished in his bedroom. He didn’t care if semen stains his bedsheets as it leak out of Sam, it was only now that he started to feel some regret for what he had done, it had been years since a woman wanted to spent so much time with him. Jeremy wraps Sam around his arms and falls asleep.

“Jeremy wake up!”- said his wife.

The man was terrified as he come to realize there was no way he could ever explain or excuse the fact he had sex with Sam throughout all day, his eyes dart over to where he left Sam sleeping but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

“Listen baby I’m sorry I overreacted. You know what, we’ll do it tonight I swear”- said Pamela.

Jeremy was more than relief to know Sam had to go to school otherwise there would have been hell to pay if Pamela saw them naked in bed together, the woman head inside the bathroom giving him enough time to get dress and pretend nothing happened. 

(XXX)

Sam couldn’t believe her previous day, not only she skips class but she managed to spent the whole day getting fucked silly by her dad, it was surprising as how easy it was for her to get laid, apparently all she had to do was asked. 

The goth remains in the football field watching at the muscular teens run around like dogs for the ball, ever since she had sex with Tucker the boy seemed to have gain a lot of self-confidence as he finally managed to get a date.

He was much too busy getting ready to go see his girl to keep the goth company while Danny fought off a small horde of ghosts. Seeing both her boys were nowhere to be found she opted to tried out her theory.

The cheerleaders were all paraded into their personal showers, mister Lancer convinced the school board to give the girls private showers as he didn’t want some horny teen taking pictures of the girls while they shower.

Sam on the other hand headed inside the boy’s shower room, she knew to walk in normally as to avoid raising eyebrows and call on unwanted attention. Almost as if she owned the place the goth calmly undresses herself.

Her blouse and skirt both neatly folded over the bench with her black lace thong above and her boots on the floor, she walks towards the showers, the goth could feel the warm steam coming out while hearing the boys chatter.

With an extreme lust that made her drool like a starving hound, Sam enters the shower. Her sheer presence made everyone go quiet, as they look in shock at the naked girl. Sam looks around selecting the cock to fuck her, thankfully Dash and Kwan weren’t inside the showers with the rest of the team, she didn’t want to waste precious time with that two-hump loser.

A brave dark skin player walks over to Sam asking if wanted something, but rather answering with words she simply kneels down and started sucking on the soft penis, within seconds she got the boy hard.

He had the largest penis she had ever since so far, longer than her father and wider than Lancer’s, Tucker couldn’t even begin compare to this level of manliness, the flavor was hypnic, a sweet mixture of soap and sweat, follow by precum.

As she engorges herself on the boy, she could suddenly feel a pair of fingers playing around with her vagina, and a second penis rubbing her cheek, by the brief glance she could give out, all the boys had lustful glance. The dark skin player shoots his massive load almost choking the goth as she fruitlessly attempts to swallow the thick cum, without her approval one of the jocks pushes her on her hands.

With her rear completely expose the teenager penetrates her in single move, not even letting her speak up. She had assumed this might happened, these boys had the lust of monkeys and didn’t  
care for proper birth control.

Having foreseen this kind of attitude she had taken a dozen birth control pills; she didn’t want to bare the bastard child of one of these morons whose only real attributes were there cocks and nothing more. Her moaning came to a stop as yet another jock buried his penis inside her mouth all the way down her throat, after just a couple of minutes both teens ejaculated inside her.

Though her third, fourth and fifth lover came over to rolled her over and once again pierce her with their meat rods, both her vagina and anus were stuff as the third guy was pushing his penis inside of her mouth.

Any woman in her situation would be disgusted by now but not Sam, this is what she wanted, to be fuck and used like a toy. Ever since she saw Jazz put on that exhibition show in the sexshop, she wanted the same. She had lost count of the many times she had being fuck so far, nevertheless she was aware that all the team had a go with her at least once. With happy faces they all leave one by one.

“Never thought this happened here”- said a jock.

Sam lay over the wet floor as cum leak out of all her holes, it was quite boring to be treated like a sex-toy, she had gone numb after the ninth guy and couldn’t feel much afterwards, it wasn’t like the movies promised.

After a quick shower the goth exit the locker room, it was already dark outside, her phone rang and upon checking it she saw her father had called her over a dozen times, the man had become to overly attached of his little girl, but oddly enough he was asking her to stay at a hotel since he wanted to revive his marriage.

As she wonders where to spent the night, she checks her purse just to be sure no one stole from her, her credit card and condoms were still inside but she oddly enough had more money than what she had taken out from her house.

With the extra cash she treated herself to a large salad at the Nasty Burger, and a cold soda, she never was one for fancy restaurants like her mother, as she walks to a nearby hotel, she spots a well know raven hair boy. Danny was walking down the street with none other than Paulina Sanchez.

The two of them finally went steady and started to date properly, though Sam wondered if Danny knew about Paulina whore-ish ways or perhaps he knew and didn’t care for it. Sam felt a strange lump forming in the pit of her stomach.

She knew what she was doing was wrong in the eyes of many but still wanted to have sex and no longer care who her partner is, but seeing Danny walking hand in hand with Paulina felt odd, as if something was out of place. Both lovebirds walk inside a motel. 

Sam followed them close behind, more out of a morbid curiosity than any other reason, Danny had visited the cabins in the warehouse a few more times but never once took her cabin, perhaps her name was a buzzkill.

The motel was shape in a U form, with a large parking lot in the middle, and the reception room on the right corner under a sign which read “Pig Pen.” Sam stood near the corner over watching her friend get a room at the reception.

She watches him walk down to his room, Danny and Paulina walk into the last room on the farthest corner, the goth takes notice of a small alleyway leading straight to the room. By the time Sam ninja her way to the back side of the room.

They were already doing their business in the room, the thick curtains slightly open, gave Sam enough space for her to see within. The cheerleader was over the bed doing a little striptease for Danny as he laid on the bed.

More than the wanna be erotic movements Paulina was trying to do Sam was more interested in her best friend’s penis, not as long as her previous lovers but it had a certain charm to it, slightly childish and yet ever so manly.

Paulina slowly lowers herself and gently pierces her wet pussy with his cock making her moan like the whore she is, once the cheerleader was fully plug in, she began to bounce on Danny while the bed creak in rhythm to her movements.

Danny was fascinated by the bouncing of her beautifully brown breast and her erotic panting, wanting to take a more active role he pushes Paulina on her back and starts to piston fuck her, the boy was relentless with his girlfriend.

“My god his stuffing her like a turkey” whispered the goth.

Paulina moans and pants loudly as Danny twists and turns her around like a doll, doing all her wanted with her. Sam’s pussy wets as she sees her best friend fill-up the cheerleader, she wanted to have more sex despite already having an orgy.

Once her best friend was done fucking Paulina, both lovers step out leaving a blushing Sam sitting in the alley starving for sex.  
(XXX)

Sam had endured a whole month without sex as a ghost invasion took place for almost an entire week, the police fought along the town hero Danny Phantom who engaged the ghosts in brutal combat.

Under Phantom’s leadership was that Amity Park was kept from harm’s way. Unfortunately, she lost the warehouse and not many were incline to have sex in broken down already abandoned shed. 

Nevertheless, she was happy to see Danny get together with Paulina, but the goth too had gotten together with someone. Her steps lead her to Casper high, walking down the hall she sees a single light turn on in the principal’s office.

Licking her lips upon entering the office she spots the principal sitting on his desk, mister Lancer on the corner behind him, and the football coach sitting on the coach with the school psychiatrist next to him, a couple of teachers she hadn’t seen before.

Sam no longer wanted a “fuck-a-thon” anymore, since she lost sensibility after her ninth lover, she wanted to feel each and every one of her lovers. No words were needed as she started to undress while Lancer pointed over the coffee table which was cover with a blue blanket.

The coach lay over the table with his harden penis at full attention, letting Sam climb over the man penetrating her rear as she lays her back over his manly chest, the physiatrist took her vagina as she sucks on Lancer’s penis.

All three continually pushed into her holes filling her with pleasure and ecstasy, unlike with the football players these men knew how to used their dicks. The coach was the first to fire away, the shrink and Lancer follow in the same order.

Not caring for the semen flowing out of the student, her principal spread Sam’s legs wide open again as he pushes his dick inside. The moistly sensation of her wet pussy and the flowing semen of the men felt like bliss for both of them.

Finally, the two remaining teachers took their turn, one pierce her anus while the other settle with her mouth but as she engorges herself with the cock, she could swear she can see a semi translucid figure standing at the window.

Nothing could get in the way of her love making session now, all she cares for was getting fuck, though the girl blames it on the constant stress the ghost hunting made her go through, in the end she was a slut.

Even if she could feel her best friend presence she didn’t care, the men look at each other tire and satisfied, given their age none could carry on any more than this, nevertheless Sam was also satisfied.

Unlike the useless jocks and their ape like behavior these men had the courtesy of making sure she reached a proper orgasm, six men were perfect for her personal orgy, perhaps twenty jocks were just too much, but in the end, everything is an experience.

Quite tired and with a heavy body she crawls over to the couch, falling fast asleep. The principal order his teachers to leave the girl sleep, she was the angel for lonely hearts, none of them were married or had a special someone lingering in their hearts. She at least made life more tolerable now.

“Oh Sam, how could you?” questioned Phantom as he wipes his penis with her underwear.

Danny had spent the whole while watching the teachers made love with Sam, at start he wanted to slaughter them all but came to realized she wasn’t being rape, in fact she wanted to do this. Unavoidable he began to masturbate as Sam change partners or engage in threesomes, the goth didn’t know that part of the semen covering her was of her best friend, the boy’s only sexual experience was with Paulina so far and some random girls while the cabins worked.

The girl was expensive, two hundred dollars a shot. But once the building was destroyed during the ghost raid, he didn’t get the chance to repeat, though now he had Paulina, soon he would put her in bed. Danny knew better than to wake Sam up and make her feel very awkward, even so he lands a kiss upon her lips before leaving. Perhaps he too would share a bed with the goth someday.

Not a minute after flying away did the door open letting the janitor walk in pushing his cleaning cart, mumbling and begrudging under moustache, the man wasn’t getting paid extra for cleaning despite having the school close until further noticed. But his eyes laid upon the dormant gothic beauty, she moves her arms letting the blanket fall to the ground revealing her nude form, the janitor closes the door and comes to her.

“Who’s next”- mumbled in her sleep.

“Guess old Mike is getting a birthday present after all”- replied the janitor as she unbuckles his pants and penetrates the girl.

While the janitor fucks Sam, Danny on the other hands watches from the sky at half the city destroyed by the ghosts, but not even a month had pass since then and Amity park Mayor Vlad Masters had erected a statue to honor the hero.

The End.


	2. Red Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz Fenton bored of her daily routine tries to spice things up one late night by visiting a local nightclub, little did she know it would change her life.

Sluts of Amity Park

The Red Whore  
Side B Jazz Fenton  
All characters presented here are fictional.

The pale moon had risen up to the sky taken the place of the mighty sun, the clouds light and soft floating over the city of Amity Park, upon it’s was a blue four door car traveling on the streets, its driver, a young redhead girl waited at the red light for it to turn green.

The teenager was stress and tired from all her extracurriculars assignments, every day was the same routine; attend class and stay for the extra points by doing more homework than all the other students, her intentions were to be accepted in Yale with a full scholarship hence why she worked so hard.

But in the long run, it took a toll on her body and mind, she was unbelievably stress out. The redhead never went out to parties or hang out with her friends, she didn’t have a boyfriend or the time to get one for that matter.

She wanted to party but given her dismissive nature no one invited her anymore, at some point she questioned herself about having any friends left anymore. As the light turns green, she hurries back home wanting to spent some hours of leisure in front of her computer.

The bright lights of a nightclub call her attention, never had going inside one nor had the intention of doing so but her stress and curiosity entice her to park her a block down, Jazz had already told her parents about staying up until very late in the library.

She had taken many things in consideration, and was pretty sure she would finish her project around one or two in the morning, but for once her incompetent schoolmates did their part without making a fuzz or calling her a nerd.

They finished the literature assignment three hours earlier than expected and so Jazz headed home, but the allure of the nightclub call to her, she wanted to know what all the fuzz was about, many of her classmates often spoke very excitedly about going to one.

Tabitha, one of Jazz closest friend told her it was sad for her to stay home every Friday, that she should go out more often and enjoy herself. This was one of the rare times she could do just that, the redhead had several hours before she was expected and the club’s bouncer didn’t seem to mind who went in.

The red hair girl wasn’t aware that the nightclub was well-known for letting in minors, though for not for devious purposes. The loud and obnoxious music and the light dim lights were an unwelcoming sight for the girl.

Jazz tried to dance a little on the dance floor but felt she was making a fool of herself, though no one paid any attention to her, it didn’t help that she wore her classic clothes, a black V shape blouse and blue jeans, her blue hairband made her seem more childish than she wanted to appear.

It took only thirty minutes for her to get tired of the club, as she headed out the door, she spotted a fight ongoing near the entrance. A couple of boys were punching each other over a girl, one of the fighters; a thin looking teen with a green vest and grey dress pants, clearly out of place was confronting a well dress teen though his football leather jacket broke the style.

Unable to move given the large crowd Jazz watch the boy get pommeled to ground with just two punches, the bouncers kicked away both teens thought the jock left laughing in company of brown hair girl.

Not wanting to buy an expensive drink from the club, Jazz headed over to the nearest store and bought a soda, though on her way back she saw the green vest wearing boy sitting the ground near an alleyway.

The boy whip cleans his glasses that miraculously weren’t broken due to the fight, his face cover in tears and sweat. Jazz wanted to leave him be, but her kind nature forced her to asked if he needed something, eventually she works her work her way into what she wanted to know.

“Worse fucken birthday ever”- whimper the boy.

Jazz lend him an ear, the boy went by the name, Tom. It was his birthday but all his friends ditch him from his party giving different excuses and reasons, but it was his sister that gave him the worse news of all.

She saw his girlfriend at the nightclub making out with another guy, Tom was heartbroken and confronted them, the girl was cruel and despicable as she simply brushes him off and got him beaten up by the lover.

The redhead was brought to tears as she felt so sorry for the boy, so much she unconsciously hugged him tightly in order to comfort him, his tears lightly soak her blouse. Her blue eyes were dragged away to towards the street corner.

The jock and the cheating girlfriend were walking towards them, they hadn’t seen neither Tom or Jazz, she quickly pulled him across the street and around the corner, she had to get him out of the streets and away from the couple.

It was then that she spotted a hotel mid street, she hadn’t spent any of allowance and was sure she could afford a cheap room, even for a couple of hours or at least until the boy was feeling better, Jazz made sure Tom wasn’t in sight of the front desk clerk as she ask for a room.

With the key in hand she and Tom headed over to the second floor unto room, 220. Jazz kindly asked Tom to take a bath and relax for a while, the boy was quite obedient as he got inside the shower to rinse away the tears and sweat.

It was then that Jazz realized what she had just done, the redhead had walk into a hotel room with a boy. She blushes as red as her hair while she examines the room, the walls were painted beige and the carpet was dark blue, a black blanket, she realized whoever design the room had poor taste or little imagination.

She looks at the nightlamp and notice it had a red lightbulb, the window overviews the street though in front was another hotel, at the least the curtains were thick enough to avoid any light from escaping, assuring privacy.

Next to the television was an ashtray and complementary condoms, out of curiosity she took one and notice they were new, to very least the hotel owners had the decency of giving out fresh condoms to their horny clientele.

Tom walk out wearing his normal clothes as he thanks the redhead for all her help and offer to pay her the hotel fee, the girl refuse to take his money and instead ask him to relax on the bed with her and watch some tv while his ex-girlfriend was well away, though she didn’t meant anything special by it.

The boy’s heart began to race as he shyly sat down next to her, the first and only channel on the television was a porn movie, the volume was loud the redhead jump out from the bed and manually tune it down.

Both of them blush and laugh it out, a few moments later Jazz noticed a plasticized paper saying the rooms were all soundproof, and stating how important their privacy is to them, the redhead was thankful that despite their poor taste in decoration they were very keen in privacy.

Jazz looked over to Tom, he wasn’t premium material but still was quite good-looking, though the jock was by far more attractive. An eerie idea came to her head, she had been wanting to try sex for sometime now, she didn’t have options for a partner.

There was her brother Danny but she wasn’t sick in the head as to try and seduce her own brother, she wasn’t going to get another chance like in a long very while, therefore she turns the television on again and laid down on the bed.

Tom asked if she really wanted to see the movie, that they could leave now if she wanted. Jazz looks straight at him, his hazel eyes and soft face were quite the sight for her at this moment, she turns over to her side.

“Do you want to have birthday sex?”- asked gently the redhead.

“Really? You’re not joking?”- replied the boy fearing the answer.

Though she nodded in agreement Tom gulp down a large quantity of his saliva, none of them had any idea of what to do. Jazz told him they should take off all their clothes and figure what to do from there, the redhead folded her pants and blouse.

Yet she was extremely embarrassed not for the idea of being naked with guy but for the pink underwear she was wearing, to make it even worse she wore the one with a big teddy bear pasted on, Tom was in an even worse situation.

He was so nervous he fell to the ground as he struggles to take off his pants, Jazz took this moment to hide her pink panties, had she known she was going to have sex she would have brought more sexier undergarments.

Both stood naked in front of each other, the excitement was too much to bear, Jazz began by kissing the boy but her lack of techniques ended up with their teeth striking each other. The porn movie was beginning to distract and annoy her.

But things became more awkward after she turn it off, the silence was proof enough the hotel was true in their claim of soundproof rooms, she was sure to have seen a couple walk in a few seconds before she and Tom enter in their own room.

Gently she peeked outside to make sure no one was listening in; Tom could see her bare ass as Jazz stood in at the door. Making sure the door was close and so were the windows she turns back to the bed but Tom pull out his cellphone on put on some music as he undoes the bed revealing red bedsheets.

“Guess I don’t have to worry about leaving a bloodstain”- mentally said the girl.

Tom was pulling the gentlemen card; kissing wasn’t her thing and instead she crawls under the sheets while asking Tom to take a couple of condoms from besides the television, the boy was already hard as a rock, recalling all the sex education classes he had at school.

The boy rolls down the condom on his harden penis, not even with his now former girlfriend had he done something even remotely similar to this, never had he gather the courage to go beyond a peek on the cheek with her.

Now he was with a girl whose name he hardly recalls, before crawling back to the bed she kindly asks him to turn off the lights as she turns the red light on, the tinted red room was even more exciting for both of the lovebirds.

Tom crawls under the sheets making his way in between Jasmine’s legs, even with the dim red lights they could find each other genitals, slowly he began to pierce her womanhood. The redhaired girl let out a soft yet very erotic moan.

Slowly Tom’s penis slide within Jazz wet pussy making her squirm around as he roughly gropes her left breast while she wraps her legs around him, the boy begins to pump her but could only last just two thrust before cumming.

The redhead could feel the warm semen filled up the condom, feeling extremely humiliate for his lack of stamina Tom pulls out but Jazz embraces him as she lands a kiss unto his lips, he could feel her tongue working her way with his mouth.

Their tongues began to wrestle one another, the boy takes her initiative and grabs her buttocks gently fondling her anus. Jazz didn’t plan this out but she wasn’t about to let her first time end up with a quick shot, she wanted more.

Moaning sweet nothings to Tom’s ear she got him hard again, this time she helps him get the condom on. Using her mouth, she rolls the rubber down his phallus almost choking on the meat rod, for a few minutes she licks and sucks him.

Jazz didn’t ever think she would end up sucking a dick in a hotel room after popping her cherry with a boy she just met, but oddly enough she was enjoying perhaps a little too much, the plastic flavor the cheap condoms had weren’t helping her.

She wasn’t ready to suck him raw so she endures the flavor for a few more minutes making sure Tom was ready to penetrate her again, this Jazz put herself on all fours exposing her genitals to the shy boy who struggle to push his dick inside her.

Tom instantly began pumping her wet pussy not caring if she was a virgin just a few minutes ago. Jazz moan loud and long for she was loving each thrust he gave her, even pulling her long red hair as he tried to enter her even more.

“Fuck me harder!! Do it harder!!”- yelled the girl.

Tom didn’t see her virgin blood stain on the red bedsheets therefore he assumed she very experience, it was slightly intimidating for him to be with a woman who knew her way around the bed, most of his fears were if she found him boring or lacking, at least she didn’t make fun of him for being a quick shot or a virgin.

His second try was much better as he felt Jazz pussy clench his penis almost as if it were milking it, the many times the redhead had finger herself never had she felt such an organism, though it was because of Tom.

His movements were slow and clumsy, his technique was lacking and monotone but it was her first time and she was indeed making the most of it, breathing heavy she falls on the bed making a “pop” sound as she unplugs herself from Tom. 

Both whizzing for air and delighting themselves in the afterglow, Jazz remains with her belly over the bed as Tom sits on his knees while his penis turns flaccid letting of the liquid flow over the bed, quickly he removes it and throws it inside the bin.

The boy wiggles his way to the bathroom as to pee away the reminding semen out of penis, the feeling the condom left and the smell were something he had never in his life felt before, the only way he could describe those few minutes were as if his cock went to heaven.

Jazz walk inside the bathroom with him as she sat on the toilet, tonight was fill with one too many first times. His first and only girlfriend cheated on him, he for the first time walk inside a hotel with a redhead beauty, lost his virginity to her and finally was seeing a girl take a leak.

Getting bullied and even beaten up weren’t so much a novelty, but now he wouldn’t trade a single second of this night no matter how bad it started, no longer did his cheating girlfriend matter and the punches didn’t hurt at all.

“Hey Tom, think you can manage another round?”- questioned Jazz as she headed over to the bed again.

He took another condom and quickly rolls it down his phallus, even with the dim red light he could see her perfect vagina, though this time she asked to be on top. Tom laid down on the bed while his penis was firm like a rock despite having already gone two rounds with the redhead.

Slowly and gently Jazz impales her vagina with Tom’s penis, making her moan as the phallus slides inside her scrapping all her inner folds and kissing her womb, her loud and lewd moan filled the room as much as did their bodily aromas.

Tom’s phone changes the music album to his hardcore music folder, Jazz began to bounce on his cock at the rhythm of Rob zombie’s Dracula, her mind was going numb, all the stress that had accumulated in the last few months was suddenly leaving her.

The boy couldn’t last more than ten minutes before firing away his load, the redhead could feel the warm semen even through the condom. Jazz once more fell down though this time over the boy, never had she felt so satisfied in her whole life, her pussy was throbbing and both were breathing heavily.

Her phone began to ring loudly around five in the morning, the redhead had fallen asleep and her mother was calling her very worried, Jazz had said to be home around two in the morning at most given her school project being finished on time. 

“I’m so sorry mom, I fell asleep at the library” said the redhead.

Maddie was very understanding and trusted in Jazz greatly, so she believed her lies. There was no way for Jasmine to tell her mother she stayed at hotel having sex with a random guy she just met, Tom woke and saw Jazz sitting over him.

She quickly got up saying her mother was calling for her and urgently needed to be home, not caring for the stench of sex and sweat, Jazz bounce off Tom and got dress in record time. With a quick good bye she rushes out the door and ran to her car a few blocks down.

Once home she apologized to her parents for being out so late, yet she still had her school back bag and homework in hand. Both her parents knew what a hard worker she is so they let her off the hook, the redhead went to her room as to get some more sleep.

Jazz peel off her clothes and underwear exposing herself to her full body mirror, she was surprise to see the condom Tom used still stuck on her vagina, it was a miracle none of the semen went inside her or so she hopes for. 

(XXXX)

Her morning started by getting putting some ice on her swollen vagina, she had taken things a little too far for her first time, Jazz didn’t regret having sex with Tom she even wondered if they could start a proper relationship.

Jazz for the first time she thought her friend Tabitha was right about getting a boyfriend, Tom seem like a decent guy, a little bit of a pushover but he could be a great boyfriend in the long run, buying her stuff, going on dates and having causal sex every now and again.

Her next couple of weeks were fill with more schoolwork, but at the end of the month she had deliver all her assignment and had receive all the extra credits she wanted. It was time for her to claim her reward.

The redhead took out her cell phone ready to call Tom and asked him out on a date and perhaps take a detour to a nice hotel on their way back, yet she stares at her phone, quietly observing the communication device.

“What’s his number?”- said the redhead.

In her hurry back home, she completely forgot to exchange contact information with Tom, going against her better judgment she headed over to the nightclub in search of Tom but couldn’t pass through the bouncer, new rules and a new owner.

She walks down the street to where the hotel they had sex was, but she was too embarrassed to ask at the front desk if Tom left her a message, if he didn’t leave her a note of any type it would be the ultimate humiliation for her. No matter how long she waited for the boy to show up, he never arrived. Defeated Jazz returns to her books, the idea of finally having a boyfriend slip through her hands.

Her after school routine was simple, she would venture to the local bookstore, get a new book and headed over to her favorite café to read it, Jazz dislike the racket of the ever-popular Nasty Burger especially because it didn’t let her read in peace.

Her books had become rather expensive in recent time, her allowance didn’t get her enough books anymore nor did it pay her outing to the café. Jazz was granted a scholarship but could only access to it once she had become a college student. 

Jazz had masturbated several times after losing her virginity, even though she had a time remembering Tom’s name she could forget the night she had with him, she had embellished her first time and added sensations that weren’t there to begin with.

After school Jazz rally with her friends and workmates at the school’s library, all with the exception of Jazz hadn’t finish their literature projects and book reports but were more interest in gossip than finishing their homework.

“How did you buy that stuff”- said a random.

The girl being questioned was a recently transferred student from Dimmsdale, she was sporting an expensive looking jacket and makeup that didn’t match up with her, even Jasmine was curious has to how the girl could afford such expensive clothes.

After a few minutes of insisting she spoke the truth, her older brother had come across some rumors about an improvise whorehouse in Casper high, Jazz was instantly offended by the idea of a prostitution ring going around the school. Surprisingly her friends called her antiquated and to be more open minded, her friend Rebecca explained it wasn’t money for sex. 

“It’s not sex for money Jazz, all I ever do there is suck some guy off through a glory hole and get the money” said the girl very casually.

The redhead couldn’t believe her ears, it was shocking to listen to her friends speak about going there that very night and get some extra pocket money, but her empty wallet and morbid curiosity took the better of her and join them.

Jazz had formed part of the pack mentally she loathed so much, since all they were going to do was some fellatio through what her experience friend called a “glory hole,” none had the need to dress up like sluts. Her friends pointed over to the old unused and forgotten warehouse.

Rumors said the warehouse had been used for this type of encounters for the last decade, originally starting as place where couples would gather up for some hands-on intimacy, eventually some girl put a price to her time.

And the rest fell on its own weight, Jazz wondered why did the teachers let this grow so much, but another rumor was that the vice-principal, mister Lancer was part of this charade. Some girls said he kept the place for his football team.

Whatever the reasons for its existence didn’t matter anymore, Jazz and company enter the warehouse via the backdoor, the first thing they notice was a row of poorly made wooden cabins no wider than a meter, a large plank with a hole drill kept the girls and the clients apart, though a simple piece of filth cloth served as a door.

The redhead didn’t feel comfortable with this but her friends were more than willing to start “working,” most girls refuse to stay in the hallway as they rush inside a cabin the moment they walk in, Jazz headed over to the last one.

It was a one-time thing for her, there was an unspoken rate for newbies, all had to start by asking just twenty per blowjob, anything else was up to the girl decision. Some girls didn’t care for anonymity and even took some guys to a hotel.

After waiting for few minutes her first client of the night came about, the boy slips in the twenty-dollar bill and after she took the money his dick followed in, once again she was being taken by the flow of the moment.

Just like it happened with Tom, she let her emotion and not her reason take command of her actions, she ended up in bed with the boy whose named she hardly recalls now, and once again she was convince to do something like this.

“If Danny ever finds out I’m doing this, I’ll never hear the end of it.”- whispered the redhead as she swallows the penis. 

It wasn’t as she expected, it wasn’t a gross feeling but it wasn’t pleasant either, she didn’t have the slightest idea of what she was doing, her movements were clumsy and awkward but at least she didn’t scrap the boy with her teeth.

Despite the lack of experience and technique she managed to make him ejaculate in her mouth, the flavor was foul and salty as she couldn’t swallow it. Jazz quietly spit it out to the side of the cabin but not even a minute later a second boy came up.

She took the money and began sucking on the guy, after nearly four hours and around eight more guys Tabitha opens Jazz’s cabin and quietly telling her it was time to go, though before she could end her sentence, she goes quiet as she sees her redhead friend with a dick in her mouth.

Blushing as red as her hair she nods in agreement as her client makes a lightly painful groan. Tabitha giggles her way out the warehouse and awaits her friend’s arrival. It too Jazz ten more minutes to join with her friends.

As she came closer to her friends the first thing she noticed was her friend Sabrina with tears in her eyes and a large stain on her blouse, she couldn’t finish with her first and only client, the girl threw up after a few seconds of oral sex.

All the girls were complaining with to Rebecca about not being the gold mine they were promise, after nearly four hours they could hardly made up to sixty bucks. It surprises Jazz to know her friends made very little money.

Though she too complains about making very little she in fact had made two hundred dollars in four hours, the same amount as her weekly allowance. But she kept that fact to herself as Rebecca told them they were still new and the boys prefer more experience girls.

Sabrina was used as an example for the poor earnings, had they done it better and not complain so much they would have made more than three hundred dollars, Jazz stated the fact she counted nearly forty cabins all in used.

It meant there was a lot of competition, but not enough boys for them to make decent earnings for the humiliations they had endure thanks to her. Rebecca took out a wad of cash and show them they could made a lot if they were more open minded.

Rebecca had made nearly a thousand dollars, though she impress the other girls Jazz wasn’t fool as Rebecca’s cabin was next to hers and she heard some soft moaning, the redhead didn’t wrap her tongue as she questioned why she made so much money and the moaning.

“Ok, fine. I fucked a couple of guys, hundred bucks for a poke”- said Rebecca as she crosses her arms.

All the girls went quiet as they couldn’t believe they friend was whoring herself for just a hundred bucks, the girl told them she didn’t need to justified any of her actions to them or anyone, Jazz steps in saying she was right, Rebecca had the right to do whatever she wanted with her body despite the complains of her peers.

“Who are we to judge her? We all just suck some dicks for money, had she told us our pussies were an option we might have even sold it.”- said Jazz. 

Rebecca told her friends Jazz was the only one with common sense and an eye for opportunities, the rest of the girls remain quiet until Tabitha spoke up agreeing with her redhead friend, both girls look at each and smirk.

“Had I known fucking was an option I would have done it”- said Jazz in a bemused tone.

The girls took it as a cue to joke around and began making comments about how they could milk the boys in less than a minute, and how they would make lines just for a few seconds of their attention, not to mention they would be swimming in cash thanks to their premium pussies.

The following day after school Jazz walk down to her favorite bookshop, ready to spent her hard earn dick sucking cash, she cruises around the aisles looking for new acquisitions to add her collection of books, it was the first time she uses the shopping basket.

With two hundred dollars’ worth of books she headed over to the cash register to pay up, it was a rare instance for her to buy so much, she wonders how would she make the time to read them all, it didn’t matter, all that matter was that she had them.

On her way out she saw an employee putting a sign announcing the upcoming sale of the new edition of a psychology encyclopedia collection all written by a world-famous psychiatrist, she wanted it but the cost was more than twelve hundred dollars. 

There was no way she could afford it, especially after her shopping spree just a few minutes ago. She couldn’t return the books, for one she really wanted them and even if they accept her devolution, she didn’t have enough money to by the encyclopedia. 

A couple of days later all the girls gather the courage to go back to cabins again, mostly encourage by Sabrina who wanted to make up for her little mess. Jazz had actually though a way to return without anyone knowing but if they all went together there wouldn’t be a problem. Safety in numbers.

The redhead had a goal in her mind, she put on her signs out the cabin telling them she was willing to have condom sex only, not a minute too late came her first client showing one hundred dollars, Jazz knew what to do thanks to Tom.

Slowly she wraps the penis in the condom and turns around to penetrate herself as gently as she could, many girls who do this part often take their clients to a nearby hotel and negotiated a better rate, though mostly it means more expensive but without the wooden plank in-between. 

“Its for the encyclopedia, don’t forget it… do it for the encyclopedia.”- reassured the redhead as she moves her hips.

Jazz was doing all the work as her client didn’t even move, he let her do all the work but Jazz didn’t mind as she was being paid for it after all, she would have complained if it had been a boyfriend or a one-night stand.

After her fifth client she was very tired, all the damn boys ever did was put their dicks in the hole and let her do everything, it was tiring and monotone. Her constant orgasms didn’t help her keep the rhythm as her pussy was becoming too sensitive.

As her fifth client of the night ejaculated inside her filling the condom the curtains open again like her first time, Tabitha told her the girls were ready to leave, the girl blush as she saw her best friend bend over with her pussy pressed again the wooden hole. Jazz gave a thumbs up. 

“Excuse me can we do it without a condom”- said a boy on the other side.

“NO” said the redhead firmly yet quietly.

Jazz pulls up her pants and checks her cellphone, the redhead didn’t fancy coming here a third time but it was already ten pm and had only made five hundred dollars, she still a long way from her goal. Most girls and boys had left already with the exception of her friends who were waiting her.

“Please… here, it’s all I got… I can get you more”- continued the boy.

Jazz saw five hundred dollars, five boys less she would have to fuck., her pussy was sore and she was still eight hundred dollars short. If she accepted to fuck the boy raw, she would be only three hundred dollars away from her goal, three more cheap fucks and the psychology encyclopedia would be hers.

“Were closing…What’s your name?” asked Jazz as an idea came to her head.

The redhead makes a finger gesture to make the boy come closer to her glory hole, she learns his name is Mike. The redhead asked for eight hundred and she would let him do her without a condom at a local hotel, though she added he had to pay for the room.

Mike eagerly accepts her offer, the redhead orders him to wait for her at a blue four door sedan parked across the street, the boy says “thank you” many times before running out. As Jazz exits her cabin, she sees Tabitha waiting for her near the warehouse backdoor.

“Can’t believe you dumb bitches gave away your fucking virginity for a hundred bucks, seriously you could have gotten at least five or even ten for it”- reprimanded Rebecca.

Jazz saw Sabrina once again crying while holding to her crotch, in her left hand were her white panties with a blood stain, the girl wanted to proof she was adult enough to handle a couple of boys but ended losing more than she expected.

Even Tabitha was walking funny, it brought her a certain sorrow to know her friends gave up their virginity just to proof they weren’t “kids” like Rebecca taunted them, at least she lost hers to a gentleman, and to a faceless guy for some money.

Tabitha offer to escort Sabrina to her house and made sure her parents didn’t asked any unnecessary questions, once the girls were out of sight Jazz headed over to her car, she stops under the street lamp as she sees a young blonde boy standing next to her car.

She recalls offering him to have sex with her for eight hundred, it was quite the amount of money, street hookers could only dream of charging that amount for a single fuck, it was painful to compare herself to a common prostitute.

“Remember it’s for the encyclopedia” mentally said the redhead as she greeted Mike.

“Good evening Red Whore” gently replied Mike.

Jazz wanted to slap him for using her cabin name in public place even though there wasn’t anyone walking the streets. After making sure he would address her as “Red” she told him to get inside her car, the boy asks if they were doing it inside her car.

She loathed the idea of using her car as an improves hotel room, even if she was acting as a whore, she was going to be one with class, she simply refused to fuck the boy inside her car. After a quick drive around town they spotted a decent looking hotel.

The redhead got a room while Mike follow close behind, the clerk was an old decrepit woman who commented on how nice young love is, Jazz smiles saying she was very kind. Mike’s heart was beating so hard it was as if he was about to have a heart attack. 

“The money if you don’t mind”- said Jazz as she extended her hand.

Mike handed her the eight hundred dollars, while the redhead counted the money, she orders him to undress. The boy was about the same age as Danny but far more “softer” for he sported a round belly and muscles were almost none existent. Still Jazz didn’t comment on it. 

After putting away her earnings she looks at Mike’s penis, much smaller than she expected when she saw him, though most could be attributed to his shyness and nervousness, with a deep sigh she peels off her clothes revealing her nudeness to the boy.

“Let’s take a shower” said the girl as she pulls him to the bathroom.

For the amount she was getting for this encounter she had to make it worthwhile, just in case she wanted to buy more expensive books she might as well make Mike addicted to her, especially considering the money he carries. 

Her soft hands caressed his young body as she gently bites down on his ear, slowly moving her hand down to his penis which already stood at full attention, though it took only a few rubs before he shoots his full load. 

His eyes water up upon turning over to her, thinking it was over. She made him cum and so she had done what they agree upon, yet the redhead fully turns him over to her, with one hand on his face and the other on his ass she kisses him in the lips working her tongue inside his mouth.

“Don’t beat yourself about it, we got plenty of time.” Said the girl as she closes the shower. 

Jazz and Mike walk out the bathroom the girl made sure her client was firmly holding to one of her buttocks, the redhead lay over the bed as she instructed Mike to play with her ass while telling her what he wanted to do. The blond boy had much trouble telling her what he wanted, so she visually helps him.

“We’re going raw, you wanna start with a blowjob or stick in my pussy, you can touch all you want.”- said Jazz as bend over exposing her genitals.

Mike began touching her ass cheeks, her pussy, even licking the labia, but his fingers made their way to her anus, the moment he presses his small finger on the entrance she tightens her ass and looked straight at his eyes.

“That one cost extra”- said the redhead.

The boy jumps of the bed and take his wallet out, handing her another two hundred, she had enough to buy her books now, even though it meant to literally sell her ass for them. Mike began to lick her pussy and ass like a hungry dog.

Jazz offers to do a “69” with him, the boy hadn’t the slightest idea of what she meant by that number, but once his head was between her legs and his penis in her mouth, he understood why it was call like that. 

Her slurping and moaning were too much for him, Jazz really hated the taste of cum but had to swallow it unlike in the cabins where she can simply spit it out, Mike was whizzing on his side of the bed, Jazz took this moment to relax a little.

Yet she felt a strangely soft but wet sensation around her feet, Mike was licking her left foot working his tongue around her toes, gently biting down on her heel. Jazz avoided looking at him as it was the most embarrassing and disgusting thing she had done so far. 

The boy seems to be in paradise for what Jazz consider a bizarre fetish, but she knew better than to criticize as she was doing something far worse. But after almost ten minutes of licking and not wanting to have her feet like prunes she askes if he wanted to have sex.

“Hope you don’t mind but I’m gonna lay on my bed while you do the heavy lifting”- said Jazz.

The redhead presses her back on the mattress while spreading her legs wide, Mike observes the pussy he was licking earlier. With her help she guides his small penis inside her vagina, in a single move he enters her pussy.

Mike’s penis was in heaven, never had he felt something so wonderful in all his life, slowly he begins to pump Jazz’s pussy over and over. Thought the redhead could hardly feel his member, she still fakes her moans and acting as if she was in ecstasy, just out of courtesy.

The boy was paying her a lot of money for this love making session, she could stay over her back with a poker face, the very least she could do was pretend she was having a blast. She hugged the boy tightly as he fills her pussy with his cum.

Panting and breathing heavily both look at their eyes, she could feel the warm cum inside of her. Not even Tom or any other boy had the chance to do this with her, they were all force to use a condom, despite the high risk of pregnancy she loves the filling she got.

“It’s too soon to call it a night”- said the redhead.

She unplugs herself from Mike and turns around saying it was time to use the backdoor, the blond boy knew what she meant but he couldn’t get his dick hard again, the boy goes to bathroom to clean off his dick while Jazz does the same with her vagina.

The redhead already offers her ass so she takes a lubricant tube and pours some over her anus, Mike came out from the bathroom at that moment but before Jazz could be taken by the embarrassment, he offered to apply the lube.

“Spread it evenly, once your ready stick in”- said Jazz.

Her phone suddenly began to ring, Mike asked if he should stop but the redhead told to carry on and to fuck her when ready. The call was from her younger brother wanting to where she was, since it was already two in the morning. 

“Sorry little bro, I got caught up helping Tabitha with her proj-ah”- gasp the girl as Mike slide in.

“You ok?” asked Danny.

“Ah…yes… stub my toe, ah… that’s ah!” whimpered the redhead.

Her parents were out of town visiting their old friend Vlad Masters, so she didn’t need to worry about reporting in with them, but she had forgotten about Danny. After telling him about staying over with her friend she hung up.

The boy pulls his small penis in and out of her ass while calling her “miss Red” constantly, her tight hole wraps around his little manhood, gently rubbing his hands over her back and buttocks, the word “miss” came out of his mouth far too often.

“For fuck’s sake man! We’re fucking! Don’t call me Miss, got it?” said Jasmine.

The boy stops his movements as he timidly asks her what she would like to be called, since he didn’t know her real name and she wasn’t willing to shared it, Jazz was quite horny at the moment and in the heat of the moment she spoke her mind.

“We’re fucking so be rude, talk dirty.” Said Jazz but the boy insisted on wanting to know what she wanted to be call. “I don’t know, whore, slut, bitch, I don’t care but don’t call me Miss” added the girl. 

“Got it. You like that bitch. Eh! You like in deep you fucking whore”- said Mike with a borderline girlish voice.

Despite the small size of Mike, she had never put anything inside her anus before so even his small penis felt huge. Both fuck and kiss until both fell asleep around four in the morning, but being the early bird she is, Jazz woke up around seven in the morning.

The blond hair boy was still sound asleep over her, gently she pushes him to the side and make her way to the shower, she didn’t want Danny to smell the cum and sex odors that permeated her body, cum was still leaking out of her. Not wanting to awoke the boy she left him a note.

“It was fun, let’s do it again, half price next time”- wrote the girl.

She had the money to buy her encyclopedia and some extra stuff once her dad gave her allowance. On her way back Jazz stop by the pharmacy and bought a day after pill, she didn’t want to have a baby especially not one from her whoring. 

Jazz didn’t have more reason to sell her ass anymore, but as she came closer to Fenton her car began to act strange, its “coughs” and jerks, soon black smoke come out from the hood forcing her to park to the side of the street.

“Well fuck me sideways” said the girl.

(XXX)

Jazz had made a deal with her father the moment she got the car, she would take care of its needs, which included maintenance and fueling, if it broke down due to her negligence she was to pay for the repairs.

The redhead wasn’t one for cars, all she knew about them was adding fuel but trusting in her books she tried to fix the engine though for a reason she couldn’t understand the radiator fell off and so did the battery, nevertheless she refuses to spent the money she earns whoring herself on the car.

Instead she bought her encyclopedia, much to Jack’s dislike. In the end she paid for her car’s reparations after spending a couple of weeks in the cabins but most of the money was given to her by Mike after a couple of one-night deals. 

It was quite the surprise no one in her family suspected how she got the money. The workshop charged her seven thousand for the repairs, she didn’t know anything about the mechanical works of her car but one thing she was sure is that she was rip-off but still had some money saved up. 

With no more need to spent time at the cabins she lay on her bed and stare aimlessly at the ceiling, her sex life started with a one-night stand, followed by a weeks of school prostitution, she loathed the idea but justified it as a necessary evil.

“I had enough. I won’t let my sex life be that of a whore. Sorry Mike but no more”- said the redhead as she leaps over to her computer.

Jazz make’s a life invader account and begins browsing the site, for the next couple of weeks she chats with several guys and finally settles with one, the redhead organized a meeting with him, just to be sure he wasn’t lying in his profile picture.

She was tired of the anonymous sex for money, tired of always faking her orgasms with Mike. She wanted to feel unrestricted pleasure, to touch and be touch, to kiss and embrace her lover throughout the night until morning.

The only one she ever did something remotely similar was Mike, but his small penis and clumsy movements were quite the buzzkill, to make things even worse he never lasted more than ten minutes at best, there were times Jazz didn’t know he had finished.

Jazz waits for her date to arrive at a local café, though not her preferred one, it was a safety precaution in case he was a maniac and she didn’t fancy a stalker either. After a few minutes a gallant, tall well build man came up to her with roses.

After confirming his user Id, he presented himself as Jeremiah or Jerry for short, Jazz wanted to fuck him there and then but still needed to set boundaries and rules, unlike with the school cabins or with Mike, the only guy she ever met at a hotel.

This man could prove to be dangerous; she could end being kidnapped or sold into sexual slavery, indeed she wanted to have sex with this guy but not against her will, quietly both spoke about what they wanted to do in bed.

A fantasy Jazz had been harboring for while now was to be paraded naked in the streets or at least inside a shop, Jerry wanted to try a threesome with her. The idea in itself wasn’t strange or odd, but she asked to know who was the other person.

The redhead would call it off if the second man was a fat and ugly old fart, but his friend seems to be a gentleman just like Jerry, neat and well dress, or so it seemed in the photographs she was shown, she took the risk and organized the sexual encounter.

Once Friday came by she was waiting for at the café they met the first time, much to her surprise Jerry arrived in a Bentley that caught the eye of more than one, never had she ridden the car of a stranger before nor had she seen the inside of such a luxurious car. 

Jazz told him she wouldn’t mind having sex inside the car, but the man told her it was the company car and couldn’t get it soil but had book a suit at Amity Plaza. Their first stop was at the local sexshop, they were only two in the whole city. This one being the most popular. 

“Pick out whatever suit and swimsuit you want, I’ll pay” said Jerry as they enter the shop.

Her wonder around, despite it being the most popular there was hardly any persons within. From the clothes racks she pick out a thin V shaped swimsuit and a couple of very small thongs, but Jerry asked to try them out.

The V shaped bikini hardly cover her body, only her vagina and nipples were cover, it was the same for the lingerie, but Jerry handed her a couple of heart shaped sticker and a leather thong, the redhead walks out wearing them.

Jerry gave his approval and asks if she would like to wear them out, she didn’t have the courage to wear this in public along but if Jerry kept her company she wouldn’t mind to try it, as the man walks over to the cashier, Jazz could swear she saw none other than Samantha Manson hidden behind the mannequins.

Though before she could say something about it, Jerry took hold of her butt and without asking for permission, he inserted his middle finger insider her anus, the redhead squeezed her asshole as the man tells her his friend was waiting for them. 

Jazz noticed a large tent building up inside his pants and gently asks if she could suck him off on the way to the hotel, it was dangerous but she still insisted on sucking his dick while driving, the sheer excitement of doing something forbidden was enough to make her get wet.

Wearing a coat, she made her way pass the lobby and up the elevator straight to the suit, holding to her purse Jazz and Jerry walk inside the room, her own living room could fit twice within, her eyes meet with Jerry’s friend.

“Hello, my name’s Carlos. Please to meet you”- said the man.

“Like wise” replied the girl as she removes her coat revealing the stickers that cover her nipples and the leather thong which started to hurt lightly. Her eyes move over the room but she couldn’t spot anyone hidden and so Carlos comes closer and kisses her.

It didn’t take long for her to have two cocks shoved into her, Jerry took her vagina and Carlos her anus, none were moving in rhythm but still she could feel them scraping her insides and filling her with pleasure.

“My god, Mike could never reach this deep”- mentally said the girl.

Jazz had taken a couple of birth control pills and made sure to have this encounter during her safe days, but both men insisted on using condoms, she didn’t know if it was out of courtesy or fear of a sexually transmitted disease.

Whatever the reason she was glad they were acting like gentlemen; despite they’re impair movements both men finished at the same time. Jazz could feel the inside of her anus expanding as   
Carlos filled the condom. 

While she sucks the leftover cum out of their dicks she asks about the whip, she hadn’t agreed to any BDSM but Jerry told her it was meant for Carlos, the man explains he had a fetish to be whip in the ass as it got him hard.

Though she felt some reluctance for whipping a man she hardly knew, the redhead still accepted but as she’s about to start the door suddenly opens and a woman begins calling for Jerry, he in turn orders Jasmine to hide under the bed.

Despite being a gentleman, Jeremiah turn out to be a married man, and his wife didn’t like the fact he was having an affair, Jazz heart froze in fear for if she was found her parents would know all her dirty secrets.

But the woman’s anger was turn over to Carlos as she accuses both men of having an affair, both men look at each other and do the impossible, they accept to be sleeping together it was their way of protecting Jazz and her reputation.

Jerry had lied about being single and so he did the correct thing and kept the redhead away from his personal problems, the man’s dragged away by his wife. The moment they leave Jazz crawls out asking if everything would be alright. 

“Sorry for all this mess. Listen I’m gonna go check on them but I doubt any of us will come back, the rooms being paid for until Monday so used as an apology and take this, case you want to order some room service”- said Carlos quite disappointed.

Jazz was very clear with Jerry about not being a hooker and simply wanted to have casual sex, but Carlos didn’t get the memo and gave her three thousand dollars, the redhead never expected this to happened she was enjoying her first ever threesome.

But now was left along, with a quick glance out the door she the hallway was empty. She knew it would a waste to go home after arranging this weekend, lying to her parents about staying over with Tabitha for the weekend on a camping trip.

An hour later she receives some texts from Jerry apologizing for not telling her about his wife and the scene she saw. Feeling hungry she orders a dinner from the late-night menu, she hadn’t the correct clothes to use the hotel’s restaurant.

It was rare opportunity for her to stay at such a luxurious hotel, as far as she knew the night in her room was around six hundred and the dinner, she order cost about a hundred, so she made the best of her situation, it wasn’t daily that someone would pay so much for her.

After eating she was told to leave her tray outside the door so the maids could pick them up, as she did, she saw a young boy sitting against the door, a couple of tears streaming down to his chin, feeling sorry for the kid she asked if he was doing find.

“No miss, dad’s drunk and mom out playing with someone, told me not to bother”- said the boy.

Though she initially wanted to get back inside the room a wicked idea grew on her, she already lost her two playmates and had quite the room for herself, she wasn’t planning on going out to pick up a random guy and run the risk of getting assaulted. But this kid was a different story, if he tried anything, she could overpower him easily.

“Hey kiddo wanna cum in and play with me”- said Jazz as she takes off her bathrobe.

The boy had never seen a naked girl before and like a puppy he follows her inside, she gave him a quick tour of the room she shows him a large bed she didn’t want to use for merely sleeping, a jacuzzi, a balcony and lots of condoms.

As she turns around, she notices the boy was already taking off his clothes, though he told her it was because she was the only one naked and didn’t seem fair, Jazz takes a hard look at him, light brown hair, a thin figure and hazel eyes.

“How old are you?!” questioned the redhead. 

“…Twelve”- answered the boy.

Disappointed she turns back, the boy was too young for her, she already had enough with Mike and his small dick, he was just a year younger than her. Jazz wasn’t the type to simply go out and bring a random guy over.

It took her a lot of courage to arranged this meeting, her blue eyes turn over to the boy, feeling sorry for him she invites him to the jacuzzi. It was already paid for and might as well use it, the redhead leads him touch her breast while she relax on the bubbly water.

“What’s your name kid?”-asked the redhead.

“Taylor… but my friends call me Youngblood”- said the boy.

After letting him play with her breast she tells him its time to go see some television, but as he stands up his fully erect penis is display in front of her face, it wasn’t as long as Jerry’s or Carlos but much more than Mike.

The right size for her to use, she sees him walk over to the couch and turn on the television, rather than joining him in the couch she moves over to the bed, Youngblood watches her lay on the bed with her legs spread open.

Normally she wouldn’t do this with someone so young but her lust took the better of her, Youngblood had never seen a vagina in his life before, he more interested in her womanhood than his favorite cartoon.

“Have you ever fucked Youngblood?” asked Jazz as she pulls his face closer to her pussy.

Almost by instincts he begins to lick her, moving his tongue around her labia. She had enough foreplay with Jerry and Carlos already so she pulls the boy telling him to push his meat stick inside of her, the warmth of her pussy was more than enough to make him cum.

Jazz knew he was shooting blanks, but was thankful she took her birth control pills if just to be on the safe side, with all the sugar and soda kids consume these days it didn’t surprise her to see Youngblood have an erection. 

The boy managed to get another erection and this time he did pierce her vagina, unlike with Mike she could feel all the grid of the boy, what he lacks in technique more than made up in endurance, he pumps her pussy for thirty minutes before firing away. 

Jazz thought him how adults kiss and why they wanted to play in the bed all the time, it wasn’t the night she had planned out but was still very nice, the boy was a quick learner as he started to match his movements to hers. After fucking for nearly two hours both fell asleep.

The redhead was awakened by light movements, it was the first time someone woke her up with morning sex. After making sure he got to his room without anyone seeing him leave her room she heads to the restaurant for the courtesy breakfast.

A few bites into her meal Youngblood sat on her table greeting her with a loud cheerful good morning, his parents instantly apologized for his rude behavior but the redhead told them they were friends, who met at the lobby yesterday.

Jazz seriously didn’t expect to be babysitting Youngblood all day at the hotel while his parents enjoyed the city, she definitely didn’t expect to have him in bed again later that night, but it seems his stamina was endless.

She headed home on Monday morning after paying her room service, Youngblood didn’t want to leave her side, he was so attached to her he even asked his dad to adopt her so they could live together back at New York.

“Give me a call next time you came here” said Jazz as she kisses him in the forehead.

“Next time, we’re getting married”- replied the boy making his parents giggle. 

“Sure thing”- added the redhead.

(XXX)

Jazz couldn’t stop thinking about Youngblood as she wonders how he would look like once he was her age, she did caress the idea of getting married to him though the fact he was loaded did have much weight in her train of thinking.

Of course, she would settle with someone more of her age, the girl had lost interest in loveless sex. Youngblood had much to do with it as he often say he loved her every time they had sex, a simple weekend changes his life forever, though Jazz could only hope it was for the better.

Her Romeo wouldn’t come anytime soon. From nowhere a ghost invasion occurred, the town hero Danny Phantom protected Amity Park and even lead a mighty defense against the ghost hordes, but not only did Phantom fight.

Jasmine Fenton did her part as well, fighting off the hordes of ghost that attacked Casper high, her face was all over the news. She was only second to the mighty Phantom, despite her heroism only Phantom was granted a statue in front of Townhall.

A month after the ghost invasion was stopped the city was finally back on its feet, businesses were reopening and school was about to start again, though she stopped going to the warehouse she heard it was destroyed during one of Phantom’s battles.

Even the workshop where she was ripped off was destroyed during the invasion, a small piece of karma according to Jazz. Her phone began to ring, she had completely forgotten about it since she was too busy helping fight the ghosts, there nearly three hundred lost calls. 

“Jazz are you ok?”- said a young boyish voice on the other side.

Youngblood had heard about the attack on Amity Park, and desperately wanted to find her, but his parents didn’t let him go out of the house saying he could never find her midst the chaos, one day he saw the redhead on the television battling the ghosts with her ecto-rifle.

The boy suddenly disappeared has he was on his way to Amity Park to rescue his beloved, but his parents stop him before he could board the bus to Amity, even though he did the worst tantrum of his life none of the passengers look down on his parents.

He kept on screaming about saving his best friend, to kept her away from the monsters and to get her out from that hellhole Amity Park had turn into, some brave ghost hunters offer to find Jazz for him but they never contacted Youngblood afterwards.

But things were calm and above all she was safe, Jazz could hear Youngblood crying in happiness to know she was alive and well. The boy told her about his upcoming birthday and wanted to celebrate it with her.

Even though the boy meant it in good will, Jazz couldn’t help but think he wanted to repeat that weekend. She would have to speak with her parents before attending any party out of state though Youngblood assured, he could move it to Amity Park if she wanted.

Jazz never felt so comfortable talking with someone who not only wanted to take her to bed, but to have her heart as well. Thought they didn’t agree to anything Youngblood told her he would see her as soon as he could.

The doorbell rang forcing Jazz to answer the door as her brother was busy patrolling the city in search for stragglers. Her father was doing the same on the other side of the city and her mother was busy helping at Townhall.

“Hi Jazz… you remember me?” said a boy with brown hair and green vest.

“It’s been a while……Tom”- answered the girl.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of erotic fiction, I truly hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
